Zangief
Summary Zangief (ザンギエフ Zangiefu, Russian: Зангиев) also known as the "Red Cyclone" (赤きサイクロン Akaki Saikuron), is a video game character created by Capcom. He is part of the Street Fighter series of fighting games, first starring in Street Fighter II. He is a national Russian hero who is always seen fighting for the glory of his country. Zangief has mostly been portrayed as a very fearless and tactful fighter who's prone to quick temperaments, and is always very competitive. Zangief is a man who is immensely proud of his physique, and constantly belittles his opponent's smaller muscular build and blaming their losses on their smaller physique. Despite his short temper, Zangief has shown himself to be rather gentle-natured with a good sense of humor at times, once entering a tournament partly to win the admiration of a group of school children. He is described as being "good natured, with a great sense of humor, and totally fearless." Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Zangief, epithet "Red Cyclone" Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: 43 in Street Fighter III Classification: Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert wrestler, Can deflect Ki projectiles, Some degree of Ki Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Was able to fight against Balrog) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Capable of keeping pace with Balrog) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Picked up a bear like it was nothing) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ (He was able to withstand Balrog's attacks and literally flex them off, a katana from a DOLL also broke when it struck his skin) Stamina: High (He can fight even while heavily injured.) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average, but he is in some degree childish. Weaknesses: Often fools around and doesn't take things seriously. Can't take an insult about "The Motherland". Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spinning Lariat:' Zangief spins while extending both arms. *'Spinning Piledriver:' Zangief attempts to grab his opponent; if successful, he holds the opponent upside down by the waist, then leaps into the air in a sitting position with the opponent's head between his legs. Spinning rapidly, Zangief slams the opponent headfirst into the ground for massive damage. *'Banishing Flat:' Zangief performs a two-step spinning slap, with his hand engulfed in a colored (usually blue or green) energy. *'Flying Power Bomb:' Zangief performs one of two different grabs depending on his distance from the opponent. At most distances, Zangief stretches his arms out like a bear, then rushes a short distance towards his opponent, attempting to grab them. If successful, Zangief grabs the opponent by the shoulders and jumps, then slams them head-first into the ground. *'Final Atomic Buster:' Zangief attempts to grab the opponent; if successful, he performs two Atomic Suplexes, finishing with a Spinning Piledriver or two (depending on the level in some games). *'Ultimate Atomic Buster:' Zangief spreads out his arms, attempting to grab the opponent; if successful, Zangief goes behind the opponent and lands a German Suplex. He then lifts the opponent above his head and performs a reverse backbreaker on them. Zangief then flings the opponent in the air and jumps up to grab them and finish them with a devastating Spinning Piledriver. *'Siberian Blizzard:' Zangief jumps in the air and starts to spin rapidly with his arms outstretched - essentially performing an airborne version of his Spinning Lariat - in an attempt to grab an airborne opponent. If successful, Zangief grabs them and puts them in a headlock, spinning them higher up in the air. He then puts them into a reverse-crucifix clutch and drives them head-first into the ground. *'Bolshoi Russian Suplex:' Zangief grabs his opponent. He thens performs a devastating suplex, crushing his opponent in to the ground. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yujiro Hanma (Grappler Baki) Yujiro's profile (speed equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Tier 7 Category:Brawlers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Adults Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Humans